One Night
by Hermione0Draco
Summary: Hermione and Draco spends one night together. Years later, they realise that they're still in love.
1. Chapter 1

'Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!'

Hermione ran out of the hall before Ron could say another word. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her cry.

She wanted to be alone but she couldn't think. She had no doubt that the astronomy tower, the lake and all the other romantic spots were already taken by hormone-driven couples. What she really wanted was to curl up in bed, cry and perhaps immerse herself in a book

Walking slowly through the dungeons, she kept her head down with her hood covering her curls.

It only took a moment to reach the doors. Quietly, she slipped in through the gap between the doors and took in a deep breath of the fresh night air. Down the hill, she could see a couple walking near the lake but otherwise the area was devoid of students.

She sat down and glumly watched the glacial lake, lit silver under the full moon. Then she smiled wryly as the couple by the lake began to fight. The boy threw his arms into the air as the girl stomped back to the castle.

Hermione shook her head. No, she shouldn't be feeling like this. It was wrong to revel in another's misfortunes.

She lay down on the soft grass and gazed into the night sky. How beautiful they were, all the stars twinkling at her merrily. They didn't care about the fact that she was having a horrible night. It was as if they were whispering little nothings to her, persuading her that all the little dramas in life doesn't matter when you draw them out on the grand scheme of things.

A figure blocked her view. She promptly sat up.

'Malfoy? What are you doing here?' Hermione felt her heart sinking. Just when she had started to feel better, he just had to appear. All she wanted was to be alone.

'I could ask you the same question.' he sat down beside her.

'What are you doing?' she gave him a suspicious look.

He rolled his eyes, 'What does it look like I'm doing?'

He lay down beside her, with his arms behind his head.

She gazed at him uncertainly.

'You're getting on my nerves. Lie down will you?' his voice lacked his usual malicious bite. He sounded somewhat exhausted.

Unused to his side of him, Hermione did as she was told.

They lay in silence for a while.

'So why aren't you in the Great Hall?' Hermione asked. She was curious to know what happened to Parkinson, the dark haired girl who constantly glued herself to Malfoy's side since she laid eyes on him.

'I've danced and greeted a few people. What more is there to do? Boring chatter exhausts me.'

'Me too.' Hermione said softly.

'I'm more surprised to see you here though. I guess you've weaselled your way away from the Weasel.' he chuckled to himself.

Hermione scoffed. 'Malfoy, your sense of humour is…'

'Spectacular? Brilliant? Unique? I agree. It's a mixture of wit and talent. What can I say? I was born with it. The Gods must love me.'

Hermione laughed, 'Well, it certainly is unique.'

They enjoyed the silence for a while.

'You look nice tonight Granger.'

Hermione blinked in surprise, 'Thank you.'

'Aren't you glad that I hexed your teeth? You should thank me for the vast improvement.'

'Are you serious? Madam Pomfrey is the only person I'm thanking. All you did was to humiliate me in front of everyone!'

'Come on, without my intervention, Madam Pomfrey would never have touched your teeth.' he chuckled. 'That was one whooper of a hex.'

Hermione glared at him. But the impact was quite lost for his gaze didn't waver from the night sky.

She sighed, 'I'm not in the mood to fight with you Malfoy.'

He laughed wickedly, 'Trust me, if I was fighting with you, you'd be running off crying right now.'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Whatever you say Malfoy.'

He chuckled and then the conversation died again. They forgot time as they lay in silence, each to his and her own thoughts.

'Hey Granger? What do you know about stars?' Malfoy asked.

'Why?'

Malfoy sighed, 'Just answer my question Granger.'

With a small hmph, she said, 'Well. I know that they're balls of gas, billions and millions of light years away.'

'What are you going on about?' Malfoy scoffed. 'Please don't tell me that you believe the drivel Muggles believe.'

'Well what do you believe then?' Hermione said in exasperated.

Malfoy grinned. 'There was a wizard, so so long ago that no one knows his name. He was the first wizard to walk on earth. When he found his powers for the first time, he had trouble controlling his powers because he was a powerful wizard. Much more powerful than that old coot Dumbledore. Anyways, one night the wizard was working on some of his transfiguration spells on water when a water witch came up and stood on the lake. The wizard became entranced by her beauty. As she sang her song, he was drawn into her spell. But when her song finished, she disappeared. For years, the wizard tried everything. He dove into the lake, scoured through books and created spells to try find her but he never managed to see her again. He became so obsessed and consumed by her that he neglected to realise how rapidly time was leaving him. Decades passed but still in his old age, he forced his himself to the lake, his joints groaning in pain. He sat on a rock and stared. He was watching the night sky on the lake when suddenly ripples began to form on the smooth surface of the lake. The lady stood there, still young and unchanged. She walked on water and held out her hands to him.'

'And then?' Hermione whispered.

'It's said that he took her hands and as he embraced her, sparks flew everywhere and they flew up into the sky, leaving specks of magic behind them.'

'I've never heard that story before. That was amazing,' Hermione gushed.

'Every child in the wizarding world knows it.'

Hermione did not know what to say. This conversation was quickly veering towards the subjects of Wizards, Muggles and Muggleborns. If he called her a Mudblood, she was sure that she would lose it and probably hex him into oblivion right there.

'Hey Draco?'

'… Did you just call me Draco?'

She fumbled with her hair, 'Just for tonight. I'll call you Malfoy tomorrow.'

'Oh. Alright then.'

They grew silent again.

'Hey Draco?' she asked softly.

'What?' his voice was emotionless.

'Did you know that those stars are bluish because they're young? When they get older and reach their dying years they turn yellow like those.' she shifted slightly closer to him and pointed to the sky.

He was conscious of the fact that their shoulders were touching.

'How did you know that?' he asked.

'Astronomy class last year.' She replied.

'Wait… Didn't you take all of the same classes as me last year? How many subjects were you studying?' he rolled to his side to look at her.

Hermione kicked herself inwardly. 'Well… um… I… it's because… well… McGonagall let me… try it out last year.' She mumbled under her breath, trying to come up with a plausible explanation.

'You're a horrible liar. And you still haven't answered my question.' Draco insisted.

She paused for a second.

'Twelve…'

'Wow. No wonder why you struggled last year. I remember now and it all makes sense.'

'It was hard.' Hermione admitted.

'So what happened?' Draco asked curiously.

'Muggle Studies was too easy for me. It's for students who know nothing about muggles. You should've taken that subject. Divination was plain boring and a flop.' she said distastefully.

'Mmm I have no interest in Muggle Studies and you're right. Divination was a complete waste of my time. I wish I'd chosen Ancient Runes instead.' he sighed.

'I'm surprised that you managed to catch up this year. The first unit was full of essential basics.'

He smirked. 'I studied during the holidays and persuaded McGonagall to let me skip the first unit.'

'I love Professor Babbling but I wish she'd slow down a bit.' Hermione sighed. 'It's so hard to take notes when she's talking.'

Draco moaned. 'She's horrible to listen to! I can't stand hearing her babble. I use a dictation charm so that I can read what she says instead. It's a shame that her voice is so monotonous. She's actually quite smart.'

Hermione gasped. 'That's a good idea actually…'

He rolled his eyes. 'Oh what have I unleashed from Pandora's box?'

Hermione laughed.

The sky was beginning to brighten. Silence fell around them.

'It was nice talking to you.' Hermione said.

'Don't expect anything to change. I'm not going to be buddy buddies with the Golden Trio.'

Hermione laughed. 'Oh trust me, I know.'

It was a night she would never forget. She gazed into his grey eyes with silver flecks as he gazed into her soft brown eyes. Without thinking, he raised his hand to touch a curl. He froze and shifted away.

It was as if he'd moved miles apart. He stood up and dusted himself. Then he offered her a hand. Surprised by his manners, she accepted his hand and stood beside him.

They talked for a while as they walked towards the castle. When they reached the castle doors, Hermione stopped her laughter.

'I enjoyed being with you. Maybe one day we'll have another night like this.' Hermione smiled at him.

'Maybe.' he smirked.


	2. Chapter 2- The Two Letters

Ron placed his arm around Hermione as they settled into the train seats.

'Guys we have to meet each other often.' Harry pushed up his glasses. 'As soon as fix things up at Godric's Hollow, I'll invite you guys over.'

'Yay! We'll have a welcoming party!' Herminone clapped her hands ecstatically. But instantly, she went into a serious mode. 'Wait, have you guys applied for jobs yet?'

'No worries Hermione, Ron and I applied at the Ministry for a position as Aurors.' Harry grinned. Hermione beamed at them.

'Mate. I'm pretty sure you'll get that job as an Auror.' Ron said.

'I hope so. I think McGonagall gave us great reference letters.' Harry adjusted his glasses.

'Wait a minute! Hermione, you've never told us what job you applied for.' Ron swivelled to face her.

'Well… I'm not sure.' she fidgeted with her sleeve. 'I think I'll spend a few years researching or something before I go into teaching.'

'Serious? Come on Hermione. With your grades, you could choose to do anything!' Ron exclaimed.

She bit her lip. 'Mmm still. I don't want to do just anything. I want to spend my life doing something I'm passionate about.'

Harry looked at her curiously. 'What subject were you thinking of Hermione?'

She gave them a small smile. 'I would love to teach Ancient Runes.'

Ron guffawed.

'It suits you Hermione.' Harry intervened quickly but it was too late.

'Do you have something you want to say Ron?' Hermione crossed her arms.

Behind her, Harry gave Ron wild gestures to stop talking.

'Well…' Ron ignored Harry and scratched the back of his neck. 'It's a bit boring isn't it? You'll end up like Binns if you're not careful Hermione.'

Hermione gaped at him. 'Arghh! I can't believe you! You're so- Arghhh!'

Ron glanced at Harry who was banging his head against the wall and then back at Hermione with a confused expression etched on his face. 'What did I say?'

The remainder of the trip was rather frosty and things didn't return back to normal until Ginny joined them on the carriage.

Hermione stared at her home door for a moment. Her parents would never know but she had gone through a lot. Erasing their memories and giving them a new home in Australia had been painful for her.

She managed to restore their memories though. To her parents, the last few months would feel like a week or two.

She rang the bell and waited.

'Hermione dear!' Mrs Granger hugged her tight. Hermione took in the familiar scent of jasmine and smiled.

'Here, I'll put your stuff in your room.' Her Dad offered.

'No, it's okay. I want to clean up anyways. I'll be back down in a minute.'

'Well I guess I'll go start cooking up a feast!' Her mother clapped excitedly.

'It's good to see you again Hermione. Come down quickly and tell us all about your year okay?' Her Dad gave her a bear hug.

'Sure Dad.'

Hermione realised halfway up the stairs that she should've accepted her Dad's offer to help. Grunting and breaking a sweat, she burst into her room and collapsed onto her bed. It took her a minute to catch her breath.

'AHHH!'

'Hermione? Are you okay dear?' Her mum's voice echoed from the kitchen.

'Sorry! Just a spider, don't worry Mum!'

She held a hand to her chest as she shifted cautiously under the cold unwavering stare of the giant eagle on her bed post.

Hermione was used to trained owls but a bird this big intimidated her. She shrank back from it as it placed a small box and a letter onto her pillow.

She opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione_, it was written in a beautiful curly handwriting.

_Congratulations on your graduation. I wish I could say the same for myself. I wish you the best for your future. But don't forget to relax and live a little! Hopefully we'll meet again one day._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy._

She turned the parchment over. Blank. Was he serious? A whole page of parchment and he only wrote two lines? She wanted to rip it to shreds.

_Calm yourself Hermione._ She took a deep breath and opened the box. It was wrapped in a silver wrapping paper with an emerald green ribbon. She chuckled to herself.

_Loyal to Slytherin til the very end I guess._

She opened the box and gasped.

It was a brown, leather bound book with gold patterns, ruby flowers and emerald leaves. Her finger gently traced the title, _Encyclopaedia of Ancient Runes._

On the other side of the cover, he had written:

_We became friends in a grain of time yet, my soul senses that I have known you forever._

_D.M._

Her breath vanished in her throat as she flicked through the fragile pages of the book. She knew that there was only one copy of this book. She knew how precious it was. Holding it close to her, she moved slowly to her desk and picked up her quill.

_Dear Draco,_

She crossed it out and tried again.

_Dear Malfoy,_

Again.

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_Thank you so much for your amazing present. I can't even begin to imagine its worth. I don't believe I could accept such a gift from you._

Would it be rude to return a gift? She tried again.

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_Thank you so much for your amazing present. I can't even begin to imagine its worth. It's such a beautiful book and your inscription inside it, is more so._

_I wish you the best for your future do you_

She sighed.

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_Thank you so much for your amazing present. I can't even begin to imagine its worth. It's such a beautiful book and your inscription inside it, is more so._

_I wish you the best for your future too. If you don't mind me asking, what are your plans for the future? I hope we meet again someday too._

_In Awe,_

_Hermione._

This was driving her crazy.

Before she could continue to rewrite the letter for hours to come, she forced herself to send what she had written.

The eagle stared at her expectantly. 'Wait.' Hermione rummaged through her bags. Luckily she had already bought something fitting for Malfoy.

She pulled out a large white quill. It was decorated with emerald around the nib. The soft white feather floated in the air as she lay it down carefully on some wrapping paper.

'I actually bought it because it reminded me of him.' she smiled at the package. 'I didn't actually think of sending it to him though.' she looked up at the eagle and bit her lip in deep thought.

Picking her wand from her bed, she tapped it gently on her other hand. The frown on her face disappeared as she remembered what spelt to cast. Turning back to the white feather, she cleared her throat and nervously cast her spell.

Leviscribus!

The quill glowed a blue light and then faded into a blue shimmer.

'Here you go.' She tied it onto the eagle's foot as it carefully wrapped its claws around her parcel.

That night, she stared out the window, waiting, wishing.

_I'm driving myself insane!_

She extricated herself from the window and pulled out a book. It was the only thing that forced certain expectations out of her mind. Trying to sleep was futile.

It was bright when she woke up. The sun was already high up in the sky. She leapt to her window. Nothing. She sighed and fell back to bed.

_Tap, tap._

She bolted up to the window but it was only Hedwig. She sighed and opened the window. The owl ruffled its wings at the unhappy greeting.

'Sorry Hedwig, I was expecting another owl.'

She opened the letter and read Ron's scrawly writing.

To: Hermione

Hey Hermione! Harry and I had this brilliant idea (mostly Harry's idea…) that since we're all going to be super busy soon with work, we should spend time together now while we can. I know you want to spend some time with your parents but come over to the Burrow as soon as you can ok?

Ron and Harry

Hermione smiled and grabbed her quill.

Dear Ron and Harry,

I'll be there in a week or two. See you soon!

Regards,

Hermione.

The whole day ticked by at an agonising slow pace for Hermione. Perhaps he lived so far away that it took days for the letter to reach him. What if something happened to his owl? What if Malfoy thought her gift was cheap and didn't like it? What if…

She could've torn all her hair out.

A whole week went by. A whole agonising week of hoping and wishing. Two weeks went by. It got to a point Hermione was sick of waiting. By the third week, she had enough. She threw her belongings into her trunk, said goodbye to her parents and flooed to the Burrow.


End file.
